


Fallen Soldier

by moonkissed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison dies, F/M, I changed it up abit, I regret all of this, I'm so done, I'm so sorry, Spoilers, but still hurts like hell, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkissed/pseuds/moonkissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is a monster they can't control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't watched teen wolf yet then this is a MAJOR spoiler! anyways its my first time trying to write a story so please bear with me. enjoy! (though i don't think you'll enjoy)

It all happened so fast.

Allison was only trying to help; she was only trying to make it all stop. And when she killed an Oni, she thought it was all done. She thought it was over.

_But she thought wrong._

And the blade pierced through her abdomen explains it all. Allison felt no pain; only pure shock. The Oni took advantage when she was off guard, and before she had the time to act, it was already too late. She watched, unmoving, as the Oni pulled the blade out of her abdomen and disappeared into thin blackness.

The world was spinning around her; her vision blurring, making it impossible for her to see. Her breathing became uneven, and her knees began to buckle. She was falling before she even had the energy to try and regain her balance. She was falling and she doesn't seem to mind.

Allison was expecting to hit the hard floor, because where else could she fall? Instead she felt strong arms wrapping themselves around her, catching her, preventing her fall. She'd recognize those arms in a heartbeat―Scott. She relaxed in her first love's arms, and thinking that maybe, in another life, they would've never broken up, they would've been happy together.

But this―this was reality. And in reality, she was here in Scott's arms, trying to catch her breath. Despite the difficulty in breathing and the blur of her vision, all she could focus on was Scott's eyes. The eyes she once loved, the eyes that once made her feel like home. They still feel like home though, not like they used to.

“Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?” Allison breathes all at once in Scott's arms, her eyes searching for his face, seeing him perfectly in the dark. His eyes were sad, and for a moment, she started to feel pain. She wonders, if the emotion in Scott's eyes were mirrored in the eyes of the people around her. And it hurt, to think that she was hurting the people she cared about. She didn't even hear Scott's reassuring “Yeah,” because she was struggling to breathe, struggling to keep fighting, struggling to live.

Allison was never the one to give up on a fight―she was more like a fighter. And Scott knew that, from the way she protected the pack, from the way she assured them that she can take care of herself, that she doesn't need protection. Scott was always like that, always seeing the best in people. Always noticing their strengths more than their weaknesses. Allison wasn't weak; she is human, but she isn't weak. She's one of the strongest people Scott had the chance to meet. When he saw her standing there with her bow and arrow, Scott swore she looked just like her dad. He smiled, thinking how much her dad would be proud of her.

Scott put his hand on Allison's―her hand that was clutching the wound―and squeezed, trying to remove a little bit of the pain she was feeling. Scott's eyebrows furrowed, as he loosened his grip and tried again. But nothing happened. Allison breathes in hard, focusing on nothing but Scott's face as the world became blurry, surrounded by nothing but silence. A deafening, scary silence.

“I can't... I can't take your pain.” Scott mumbles, clearly upset that he can't take some of Allison's pain. Upset that he can't take the only thing that's making her suffer. Allison found the strength to smile faintly, and whispered, in a soothing, gentle voice. “It's because it doesn't hurt..”

But Scott didn't like the way she said it. Didn't like how soothing and gentle her voice sounded. Scott heard her heart beating slower than ever, and he thought, that no, he can't lose her. Not now. Not ever. She can't die, she just can't.

But she is, and Scott can't stop it. Death is a monster they can't stop.

“No, Allison...” but he was cut off, and was once again comforted with the same kind of voice, the same kind of tone. 

“Its okay, its okay...” Allison sobbed, thinking that there isn't anything she can do about this. She was dying. And she didn't have enough time. 

And as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was  _scared._ She wasn't scared to die though, she was afraid of leaving. Leaving the pack, her dad.... Was afraid of how her dad will react once he finds out. He lost his wife, and now his daughter... the only one he has left. It  _hurt_ to think about it. It  _hurt_ to think about the people she was going to leave behind.

“Its okay, its perfect,” she whispers, looking intently at the boy who looked like nothing ever hurt more than the situation at hand. The boy who keeps getting hurt, the boy who's been in pain even when he doesn't even deserve it. An alpha but still human. “I'm in the arms.... of my first love..” Allison tried to laugh, but it came out forced. Scott forced himself to smile despite the pain he's feeling, _just for Allison. For Allison._

“First person I've ever loved... the person I'll always love,” Allison sucks in a breath, “I love.... I love you, Scott..” was cut off as she felt her blood rushing all the way to her lips, crawling their way out. She caressed Scott's face with her hand gently, for the first time in months, and maybe the last time. Ever. “Scott Mccall.”

Allison thought that if she was going to die, she was satisfied. Her best friend is safe, Isaac is safe, everyone's safe. And she's in her first love's arms, and that's all that matters.

“Don't please don't... Allison don't please!” Scott tried to beg, hearing Allison's heart beat slower, like a stopwatch ticking, counting itself down to zero.

“Scott?” Allison whispers, continuing to breathe heavily. The alpha was crying―no time to hide his pain now. The boy that masks the pain he's feeling, hides how his weakness―a fragile, broken boy that is capable of being hurt. And they never knew him as much as she does. She knew how much this boy suffered already, and she didn't want her to be the reason why he's in pain again.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Allison stares at the person holding her, giving warmth and comfort; making her death a little bit easier.

Scott gave her a confused look, tears still evident in his face, “Like what?”

“Like you're afraid of losing me.” at this Scott held her tighter, making no noises but the tears in his eyes told her otherwise. “I am,” he chokes out, “I am afraid of losing you. Allison, you can't die. You have to fight, I know you're strong. Don't... leave Isaac, your dad, _us._ Stay with me, Allison...”

Allison gasps, hit by a dizzy spell; remembering the thing she figured out an hour ago. Silver. The arrowhead that killed the Oni, she made five. The first one she used to kill the Oni. She needed her dad to know, she needed her dad to know that she figured it out. _Silver._

“You have to tell my dad... you have to tell my dad...” she whispers frantically, feeling death slowly creep upon her like monsters in the dark. Call out to her like voices in the dark. She didn't have any time left. “You have to tell him... tell him.. You have..”

But Scott was already nodding in pace with her, just as she managed to whisper one final syllable, “to...” and then she felt her body relax, her breathing becoming steady. Soon, her vision became blurry, as it slowly faded into nothing but darkness. She felt her eyes close, her heart stop, her mind shut down.

She was gone, Scott thought. Her body relaxed in his arms, her heartbeat stopping in his ears like a sad melody. He sobbed, thinking that he  _can't_ lose Allison like this, he can't. But she was already gone, and God, didn't know what he'd do to bring her back to life again. 

“Maybe....” Scott chokes, caressing Allison's face gently, “in a different time, a different place... you were alive, you were still mine, and we were happy...” He presses a kiss on Allison's forehead hard, savoring the feeling of her touch, of her scent, of  _her._ What's left of her.

_I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you._

Scott's biggest regret, was not being there to prevent the Oni from stabbing her, from hurting her. No one was supposed to die tonight, but this was Beacon Hills, the possibilities are endless. He sobbed, maybe this was just a nightmare; a nightmare he can wake up from. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he would wake up and find out that Allison is still alive, smiling bright. 

But she wasn't. And that made the pain he was feeling much worse. Very, very worse.

In the melancholy of sadness, the ghost of Allison watched him with a sad smile, “I'm sorry. I guess I really suck at goodbyes? I forgot to tell you that I'm so... so proud of you, very proud. And I wanted to let you know that I didn't say I love you to hear it back. I said it to make sure you knew. You knew, right? You knew?” she walked over to Scott, crouching in front of him.

She caressed his face, and Scott felt it, too. The coldness of her touch, the touch that was oh so familiar. In the midst of tears he tried to smile, knowing that she was in a better place now. Allison smiled, genuinely, pressing a kiss to Scott's cheek. At that gesture she stands up, turned her back to walk away from the scene behind her―not until she notices the look on Isaac's face, and her heart began to shatter into pieces.

Isaac, still wounded and on the floor, looked so brokenhearted, devastated. She felt her heart ache; she'd only known him for a short period of time, they were not really together, but they had their moments. And Allison wished they had more time. Wished that she had spent her life fighting with him side by side. She laughs at how cliche it sounded, but it was the truth.

Allison pressed a kiss to his lips, the lips she's still not used to. She remembers the way he kissed her; soft but passionate. The boy who lost too much, and is still losing. Tears sprang into her eyes as she walks away from Isaac. Forever.

And then she saw Kira, in her mother's arms, tears in her eyes. In her mother's eyes too. She didn't know Kira for a long time, but they make a really great team. A hunter and a sword-yielding kitsune. She wished she got to know her more, hang out with her more like she used to with Lydia.

Lydia, oh God, Lydia. She wished she had the chance to say goodbye. She wished she didn't have to carry the burden. Allison knew, that Lydia knew that she was going to die. Felt the sword go inside Allison. And she wished that she didn't have to leave her, knowing that she's not there to protect her anymore.

Stiles. Scott's best friend―the one they're trying to save. Fragile and pale―he was dying as well. The Nogitsune taking his strength. Its a good thing he didn't die, or else Scott would feel the most pain of it all, the pain of losing his best friend. Stiles was her friend―a very close friend, human, but still part of the pack. The one who always solves things. Brave, even if his only defense is sarcasm.

They need him, whatever the Nogitsune has in store for them, they can do solve it. They need Stiles to figure everything out. She wished she got the chance hang out and talk with Stiles more. She can see it, he doesn't know, but she can see how broken he was. To be the only person who doubts his purpose in the pack. She wished she had the chance to reassure him. But it was too late.

Allison doesn't get the logic, though. They were just teenagers, they shouldn't have to deal with this. But I guess life works like this. Regression to the mean. Good things or bad things happen, but despite that, everything still comes back at the middle.

“We protect those... who cannot protect themselves.” Allison mumbles one last time, staring at the boy he once loved; clutching her body in his arms, looking at her like he lost something he wasn't supposed to lose. Scott howled, mourning over the loss of Allison Argent, as the pack mourned with the burden they all carry.

Allison stopped in her tracks, tears in her eyes. She closed her eyes, and then walked away. Finally, she let go.

That was the hardest thing she had to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
